The Gabriella Chronicles : 1 : My Worst Nightmare
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: This is the first in the series. Gabriella is heartbroken to find her boyfriend kissing another guy and soon decides to get her revange but will she read to find out Slight Troyella at begining Tryan after
1. Chapter 1

The Gabriella Chronicles : 1 : My Worst Nightmare

**The Gabriella Chronicles : 1 : My Worst Nightmare**

Chapter 1

"Troy I'll meet you in the gym after school okay" Gabriella said to her boyfriend Troy Bolton during lunch. Troy smiled his 100 watt smile which made Gabriella go weak at the kness beofre going onto her next class which was chemistry.

"Gabriella what's with the mega watt smile on your face?" Taylor Mckessie asked and Gabriella told her all about what she had said to Troy.

"Gabriella Montez you are such a dare devil" Taylor said with a huge smile then that was when the teacher started the class.

Once school was finished, Gabriella made her way to the gym to meet her wonderfull boyfriend.

On arriving at the gym Gabriella crept slowly up to the door wanting to surprise Troy but as she aproacheed she heard voices, she slowly opened the door and got the shock of her life at what she saw.

Troy was kssing Ryan Evans and they were hugging passionatley.

"Troy how could you do this to me" Gabriella shouted "never talk to me again."

Gabriella turned then ran out of the gym brokenhearted, pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Taylor and ask her to meet herslef at her house in five as she had something to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Gabriella's house Gabriella was currently telling Taylor what she had seen.

"Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans kissing it's probablly just your imagination playing tricks on you" Taylor said trying to make a point but Gabriella just shook her head.

"no Taylor I saw what I saw they were kissing either that or Troy was fishing for Ryan's tonsils" Gabriella snapped back at her friend.

"are you really sure?" Taylor asked her friend "it's really terrible to say that if you don't know it's correct."

"you weren't there, you never saw it, I did" Gabriella once more snapped at her friend


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella didn't sleep well that night as she was too busy thinking how cruel boys could be.

They say they love then they go and cheat on you.

Gabriella felt that she could never trust another boy again, for even though she was pleased that she had found out sooner than later about Troy and Ryan, she was still furious that Troy had never told her.

Gabriella finally fell asleep with pictures of what she had seen earlier running through her mind all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning as Gabriella was getting ready for school, she was not looking forward to seeing Troy and Ryan and she was wondering how she would react when she saw them.

Once Gabriella arrived at East High School she saw that Troy was hanging about with his basketball friends whilst Ryan was currnently walking into the school with his sister Sharpay and Kelsi Nelison.

Gabriella walked into the school wondering what was going on when Taylor ran up to her.

"are you still sure with what you saw last night" Taylor said to which Gabriella looked around her then looked at Taylor.

"I don't know" Gabriella said "cause they are acting like nothin ghad happened but I'll get them soon."

Taylor fake smiled then the two girls saw Troy walk into the school.

"Troy where are you going?" Gabriella asked like a curious girlfriend would ask why are cheating on me.

Troy stopped dead before he said nowhere but Gabriella wasn't convinced.

"why were you fishing for Ryan's tonsils last night as that's what Gabriella thought she was eh Troy?" Taylor asked (the now nervous Troy) finally starting to believe that something was going on.

Troy laughed awakwardley then dashed into the bathroom leaving Taylor and Gabriella even more suspcious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gabriella you're right" Taylor said when she and Gabriella were sitting at a table in the lunch hall chewing on salads "I haven't seen Troy or Ryan since this morning so.."

Just then Troy and Ryan walked in hand in hand with gignatic smiles on there faces.

"East High students" Troy yelled "me and Ryan Evans here are officaly dating oh and by the way Taylor watch this."

Troy pulled Ryan to him in a long kiss like Gabriella had seen the day before.

When they pulled away, Ryan lay his head on Troy's shoulder whilst Troy placed his arms around Ryan's waist.

Gabriella could feel tears pricking at ehr eyes but then there came a yell.

"what about Gabriella Montez." It was Sharpay.

Troy tutted at her then turned to Gabriella.

"Gabriella I'm sure I heard the words never talk to me again come from your mouth so I never will after this" Troy said smugly leading Ryan away from the cantean whilst Gabriella yelled at there retertating backs.

"I'll get my own back Troy Bolton if it's the last thing I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After school Gabriella inside her house with Taylor who was trying to come up with things to help Gabriella get her revange.

"how about we send them into space."

"No."

"what about filrting with Ryan."

"No Tay."

"What about sword fighting and I'll be Sam and you can be Frollo."

"Taylor we're not Lord Of The Lings wait I've got it."

"Well tell me then."

Gabriella started whispering to her firnd what the secrect was which Taylor found was amazing and they were going to start tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hi Troy" Gabriella said in a really sexy voice to Troy the next day at the school lockers whilst she wore a low cut top and mini skirt.

"hey babe" Ryan said reaching Troy and kissing him.

"looks like someones trying to be a slut" Ryan said spotting Gabriella whilst he had his arm over Troy's shoulder.

"No It's for a project2 Gabriella quickly replaied when the bell rang.

Wow saved by the bell Gabriella thought walking to Maths where she told Taylor that it hadn't worked.

"time for Plan B" taylor said rubbing her hands together as if she was palnning something really wicked for Troy and Rayn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At lunch, Gabriella sat with Taylor crossing off yet another plan.

"I really thought that Plan R would work" Taylor siad sighing "you know I mean what guys don't get turned on by girls dancing like sweethearts."

Gabriella bit on a bit of carrot but soon after spat it out whilst hearing Troy's sniggering.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a paln eh Gabriella" Troy snickered whilst Gabriella gave Troy the finger.

Taylor started laughing seeing Gabriella's comeback but also Troy was glaring at Gabriella.

"Gabriella I think you nearly got him there" Taylor said still laughing but soon something hit Gabriella on the back of the head.

Gabriella turned to see Ryan acting the innocent when Sharpay (who had come down the stairs) leaped at her brother whilst punching him like she was crazy.

Gabriella watched amazed then when Sharpay was finally pulled off of Ryan by Troy Gabriella nodded.

"Sharpay come over here, we could use a fighter like you" Gabriella said and then when Sharpay reached the two they got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After school Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor all sat in Gabriella's house working.

"Gabriella nothing has worked so far and I saw you this morning" Sharpay said empashing how bad this was when Taylor looked like a light blub had just been turend on in her head.

"I've got it if Troy wants to date Ryan then..." Taylor was cut off by Sharpay's phone ringing.

"Hi Kelsi."

Pause

"You did."

Pause

"Thanks."

Sharpay hung up then looked up at Gabriella and Taylor with a I've got a plan face.

Sharpay started to whipser to them what the plan was which they loved the sound of.

"We'll start tomorrow during school" Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day at school Gabriella had just arrived and was justr starting to take out her books form her locker whilst she watched Troy and Ryan (who were still kissing even after 10 minutes) when Sharpay and Taylor walked up to her.

"Let's do this"Gabriella whispered to her friends then they shouted.

"East High School let me hear you say Oh no we're not going to let this happen."

Troy (who had finally stopped kissing Ryan) span on the spot to face Gabriella.

"East High let me hear you say Gabriella's a slut" Troy shouted to which only Ryan laughed at.

"Troy's a faggot" Gabriella snapped nack but then Ryan walked forward.

"Gabriella is not so inocent as Troy told me" Ryan said before pausing to see everyone was listening then he continued "Troy told me that Gabriella used to filrt with all boys including the male teachers at her old school."

Troy smirked but Gabriella felt like crying and Taylor and Sharpay were moving away from Gabriella.

"where are yous going" Gabriella siad catching them leaving her.

"uh is that the time bye Gabriella" Taylor and Sharpay said together before running off.

"Looks like they hate you now Gabriella" Troy said with his hand linked with Ryan's whilst Gabriella pushed past them trying to hold her tears.

Once Gabriella reached the girls toilets she just let her tears flow.

"Gabriella are you alright" Martha Cox saud whilst Gabriella sniffed.

"come on Gabriella let's get you cleaned up then you tell me what's happened" Martha said starting to clean Gabriella up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At lunch time Martha was the only one to sit beside Gabriella for after everything Gabriella had told her, Martha still wanted to be her friend.

"Gabs I wouldn't look but if you want to Troy and Ryan have just come in" Martha said to which Gabriella turned.

When she turned she saw Troy and Ryan kiss then Ryan sat down at the jocks table (gaining greetings from the jocks) whilst Troy went to get his and Ryan's lunch.

"so why did Troy and Ryan get together then?" Martha asked and Gabriella relaised that she didn't know.

"hold on" Martha said then she called Ryan over.

"Hey Ryan why did you and Ryan get together."

"Oh that's easy Martha Troy told me what Gabriella was planning to do then he asked me if I would go out with him becuase he liked me a lot and ta-da me and Troy got together." Martha smiled but Gabriella shook her head.

"so what did Troy say that I was going to do" Gabriella said wondering how to get her own back.

"he told me that you going to do what you did to all the other boys at your old school." Gabriella stood up just as Troy came over with Salads on a tray.

"Ryan I got one with extra lectuce for you but why's Gabriella talking to you." Troy said beofre leading Ryan over to the jocks table. Gabriella sat back down again.

"Gabriella look it's Taylor and Sharpay, hey guys over here" Martha said waving to Taylor and Sharpay who walked away.

"Gabriella why aren't they coming over" Martha asked whilst Gabriella shruggred.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Gabriella I know how to get back at them" Martha said to Gabriella the next day during school just as Gabriella was closing her locker.

"how are we going to get back at them?" Gabriella asked looking forward to hear this.

"I signed you and me up for a Dance Off and I asked Troy to take part so he said he's ask Ryan then get back to m... I'm guessing that's a yes" Martha said hearing a long yes from Ryan.

"so when does it start" Gabriella said then she saw Troy and Ryan walking up to them.

"Ryan said yes" Troy said whilst Martha smiled.

"We heard him" she said whilst Troy blushed.

"No, that was when we were uh..." Troy cut himself off before he said anymore but Gabriella had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"anyway it starts tomorrow at 11 so be at the theatre for 9 okay" Martha said and Ryan and Troy nodded then walked away leaving Gabriella hoping that she would get her revenge tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night as Gabriella was picking out what to wear the next day she kept thinking she was doing something wrong but then it was gone and it came back again.

"Gabi what's wrong I asked you twice already if you wanted something to eat but no answer" Gabriella's mom said when Gabriella's phone rang.

When Gabriella saw it was Troy she it and put her phone on speaker.

"Hey it's Troy and Ryan here how's you" Troy and Ryan said together but Gabriella ignored them.

"I guess she's away Ryan oh well then how great was the time we had this morning and this afternoon it was really sweet."

"oh thanks Troy I'm the master in school."

"You're also the master in bed Ryan."

"Thanks Troy."

"Kiss me Ryan."

"Okay Troy."

Gabriella heard the two kissing then she heard another voice.

"Troy, Ryan stop making out on Ryan's bed hearing you two going at it last night was bad enough." It was Sharpay.

"Pay Pay if you put your music up louder you wouldn't hear it" Ryan whined.

"Ry Ry if you could stop your boyfriend from yelling then I wouldn't hear it that way." Sharpay snapped back then Gabriella sneezed.

"Montez are you there" Sharpay yelled.

"Montez answer me" Sharpay continued and Gabriella put her phone off speaker then put it to her ear.

"Gabriella here and have been for the past 10 minutes" Gabriella said causing Sharpay to gasp.

"You hear me brother and his boyfriend making out and talking about today and yesterday" Sharpay snapped at her so Gabriella answered with a small yes.

"Goodbye Gabriella" Sharpay said then there was a click and all was quiet.

Gabriella started crying and told her mom to go away when she tried to hug her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Gabriella awoke and began to get dressed then she ran to school.

Once Gabriella arrived at school she went straight to the theatre to start practising the Dances.

The first was to the song **_Ooh La La by The Wiseguys._**

The second was _**Tragedy by Steps.**_

The third was _**A Hero Comes Home by Indina Menzel.**_

The very last one was **_We Rock by Camp Rock Cast._**

Once the competion started, Martha and Gabriella ended up with highest scores for _**Ooh La La**_ and _**Tragedy.**_ Ryan and Troy however got highest scores for_** A Hero Comes Home**_ and_** We Rock.**_

Once the competion had finally finsihed the Dance Teacher was standing watching the four and she said to them "Troy and Ryan belong together.

Gabriella for some weird reason actually agreed with both things that the teacher had said but now she had to make it up to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The very next day Gabriella went up to Troy and Ryan who were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Troy, Ryan I'm really sorry for what I've been trying to do and you do belong together" Gabriella said once Troy and Ryan had pulled apart.

"Gabriella it's fine" Ryan said and Troy nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't like it at first but here I got yous something" Gabriella said digging in her bag then she brought out a box shapped present.

Troy opened it to find a picture of him and Ryan after the competition.

"Thanks Gabriella" Troy and Ryan said whilst Gabriella smiled then went onto her class knowing she had done a good thing.

**The End**


End file.
